


element

by simpleton



Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleton/pseuds/simpleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He probably sees the ugly face and hands, and a boy shouldn't see that before he has to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	element

i.  
  
His name is the Judge. He's all wicked grins and slender eyes and sarcasm, but there's a politeness there that the Batter can see in spades. It must be natural for a cat — or rather a being who knows better than the rest of the world.

The lands are vast and uniform, but the Judge always sits and waits for him. For some reason, he knows where the Batter will be, and the Judge makes a point of letting him know that without even having to say anything. He seems to take some kind of enjoyment out of it, too. Sometimes it's senseless teasing, other times he wants to be an annoying piece of work, because there's more than a few signs of him telling the both of you directly (in the most passive aggressive manner possible) that you are big kids and you can do it yourselves.

He likes to be outside a lot and stare at the white oceans while he waits for the Batter to pop up. He says it's a nice place to live because everyone should feel like "this". Everyone should feel the air and stare out into nothing and feel safe. He initially invites the Batter to join him anytime.

Sometimes, the Batter will go ahead and take the offer by sitting next to the Judge because you don't give him much of a choice. He says very little to the Batter, but he talks beyond him to you. How are you? What's your status on the mission? Have you seen so and so? Do you enjoy this weather?

The Batter doesn't mind, and just sits there and stares into space. It's a blank feeling to him but at the same time he wonders where the oceans end. He sees the workers bump into each other below and look ready to start having mental breakdowns. It's quiet overall but he's never had much to say to a cat who doesn't even care to know about him. And he's fine with that. The feeling is mutual.

"You know, Batter," the Judge starts and the Batter turns his head slightly, surprised to even be acknowledged in the middle of a one-sided conversation about tuna. "As lovely as your escort is for such a generous service to our domain, I can't help but express a little of concern. Can they see what you look like? The _real_ you?"

The Batter stares. "No."

"And how did you manage to accomplish an ability like that?"

"I didn't do anything. They're just not you, that's all."

The Judge stares at him and his tail twitches in a way that should probably put the Batter off, but he can't bring himself to care.

"Maybe they should be. I feel deeply for the one beyond us because that's quite a blind eye." With that said, he turns back to the ocean, but he's not finished. "I still have my utmost trust in you. With an effort like yours, a book can't be judged by its cover."

The Batter thinks about his large claws and eyes and jaw and how it has nothing to do with his ability to swing a bat. He's got a lot of punch and little to no heart, and the Judge most likely knows that because the Batter's form speaks almost as much as a weapon that talks a very certain, determined, and violent language.

This is probably a very stupid cat.

The Judge seems to think the very same thought at the very same time because he turns back to the ocean and the grin is a frown on the inside.

"The plastic is beautiful today."

 

ii.  
  
There's so many of the elsen that the Batter doesn't even try to get their names. They're very fidgety and focus on nothing but the papers in their hands. They are good people, so it surprises him a bit when he has to kill one before it kills him.

The ones who stay in their sane state seem reluctant, but eventually give in and just let him do whatever he wants. It's a weak crowd but it's how he gets as far as he does (besides using you, of course). Sometimes he'll stop and stare at their desks and their muttering and trading and start to think. They're a form of humanity that nobody really cares about; they work and sleep day to day and have no minds of their own. It's a pathetic living, but it's not like they get in his way while they're so lost in their own shells.

It's the moment when they've had enough and become something they don't want to be that the Batter really does start feeling annoyed. Not many people have the choices they want in their life and these certain souls don't really seem to understand the gravity of that fact. The second they forget the meaning of their own existence is when it will slip from them. The Batter is more than willing to set this straight by raising the bat above his head.

There's not much to think about so he just proceeds onward and swings and swings and swings. He picked up on their weird habits early on, like begging for forgiveness or something, so he's a professional on tuning it out by now. The moment their heads blow off is the moment that it's too late to forgive, so they can speak up all they want.

It doesn't move for a long time and the Batter thinks he's done, but it starts trying to curl into itself and he can't help but feel impressed for some reason.

"I don't want to die," it croaks from the ground, its blood starting to dry as it shakes and lets out sounds that are between chokes and sobs. "Please. Please help me. I don't want to die."

He shuts it up with one hit.

 

iii.  
  
His name is Zacharie and he's all charm with little pitch but that somehow gets him all the money he wants. He knows what you need and where you need it, but he insists that it's just a part of his script. With the tone he takes in that kind of defense, though, it just tells the Batter that he's actually gloating about it.

Zacharie has no problems getting comfortable with the Batter or you. It's obviously because the Batter has got the good credits and Zacharie fits your bill on resources, but he has never once treated either of you as a stranger. He greets like he's known you both for years and sometimes the Batter wonders why it isn't as awkward as it should be. He doesn't know why Zacharie has the same ability as the Judge to see you, but he's not about to question a good thing.

The Batter doesn't think much of him other than being a good price tag — until the cat mask is pulled out. Zacharie mentions casually that the Judge won't be joining this time around and it doesn't take much for the Batter to guess. As sympathetic as he's trying to come off as, Zacharie's taking the Judge's pain as an advantage to get more spotlight for himself. This was a chance and he took it.

The Batter can't even be bothered about that, honestly.

They're both on the train to the final area in Zone Three and it's a longer ride than it was supposed to be. He kind of guesses that's what happens when you got a giant whiny man gasping for help like some kind of idiot. You don't need help if you're that far gone. You need a god.

"Alright, c'mon. Tell me what went on back there."

Zacharie's fingers are tight with each other and he has his legs crossed up on the seat like he's ready for a bedtime story. The Batter can't remember the last time he read one.

"A corrupted elsen. He needed help, so that's what I did for him."

He nods along then stops when he realizes that was all the Batter was going to say. The mask is nice and all but he can tell Zacharie's rolling his eyes behind it. ... If he even _has_ eyes.

"There's _got_ to be more to it than that. How boring! I sold you the bat, you could tell me what you do with it once in a while."

That makes the Batter tilt his head a bit. "Why do you care?"

Zacharie has a very distinct laugh but this time it's not the same while he still manages to keep it unnoticeable. Maybe he's better at being the Judge than he thought.

"Maybe because I'm as excited about this as you are?" He tightens his hands again and the Batter can feel the train coming to a stop.

"Maybe because we both want it quiet around here."

 

iv.  
  
Her name is Queen Eloha and he loves her so much.

He knows that he hasn't been the best but he also knows for a damn fact that she's been even worse. She's not afraid to point fingers and that's fine by him because he's not afraid either. She calls him a careless, neglecting father. He calls her a demented, corrupted witch. It evens out and she starts to leave him alone about it after a while. He leaves soon after.

It was always a fight and knowing that _he_ was behind a door probably listening almost started to become a comfortable feeling for the Batter. _He_ probably should know, when the Batter thinks about it from a logical standpoint. _He_ doesn't have much longer now and the Queen and Batter know it but they hurt everything and everyone else so they wouldn't hurt as much themselves.

He did this, all of this purifying, for them and now he's here before her with nothing behind him except white walls and a fake sense of being safe. She's going to die today and finalize the better world, but the Batter can tell you're hesitating and he doesn't have time for that. He simply engages in a conversation with her to get your attention again to let you know that you're doing the right thing by going forward. He knows how you tick by now, and your curiosity overcomes any stupid moral standards you learned from who knows where. He's satisfied with you when he's able to take out his bat.

It's hard for you, but routine for him, and it doesn't take long from his and your experience to have her face-down on the floor. The pain of it doesn't actually hit him until he sees her struggling with the last of her strength to at least turn around and he allows her whatever time she needs. She stares at him while her eyes start to gloss and even though they both know she's gone and that it's his fault, she holds up a hand for him and it's shaking so bad that it's obvious that she only has a few seconds.

He takes it and squeezes.

 

v.  
  
His name is Hugo and he is so, so scared of the dark.

 

vi.  
  
His name is the Batter and he used to be scared of it too, but he knows that what is darker than the room is himself. He accepts the truth that Hugo will do anything to run away from him and there's absolutely nothing that can be done to change it. He probably sees the ugly face and hands, and a boy shouldn't see that before he has to go.

But the only escape is through the bat in his right hand, still dripping fresh, and this is the closest he's felt to freedom in a very long time.

"I'm here."


End file.
